I Just Can't Stop
by p-sama7
Summary: KankuroKiba. Its hard to explain something so simple, it can only get complicated.
1. Chu

Hello, this is p-sama7 here and whilst I have been on sabbatical from for a while I would like to think I might be able to return for a bit.

I am testing out the story and this pairing so if you have any helpful advice let me know!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated with it.

Warning- contains material of the yaoi nature, don't like don't read.

------Chapter One: Chu------

Kiba sighed as he watched the rain hit his window, causing rivers of liquid to stream down as if the window was crying. The dog boy rolled over in his bed to an annoyed look from his over grown puppy.

"Don't look at me like that Akamaru." Kiba glared back.

The dog growled a bit under its throat making a warning to his master. Kiba just smirked a bit at his dog before pushing himself up off his bed.

"Well if you are going to be like that, then let's go." Kiba bent down and grabbed his shoes. Akamaru just made a happing bark before picking up his master's jacket in his mouth.

Kiba grabbed the jacket and put it on covering his fishnet shirt as he zipped it up. The teen stretched a bit before running down the stairs of his house being followed by Akamaru.

"Going out bye!" Was all he said as he passed his parents you barely even raised their heads to acknowledge his leaving.

"You're son.." His mother muttered as his dad gave a toothy grin.

----

It had been a few years past in Konoha, Naruto was still on his training mission with Jiraiya.

Kiba was now full grown 14 year old as he would like to think. Akamaru was almost big enough for him to ride not that he hadn't already tried.

To say the least Akamaru didn't appreciate it very much.

On rainy days like this normal Kiba would go and try to find Shino and spar. Or maybe go and bug Hinata for a bit but since they had just gotten back from a mission, he figured his teammates could use the time off.

For now.

The rain fell as if it was trying to flood the hidden village. The dark clouds rolling across the sky and lighting flashed every now and then.

It wasn't long before Kiba and Akamaru finally made it to their destination, the training ground behind the school.

"Oi!" Kiba stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice.

Akamaru barked happily and he ran over to the sand nin.

"Kankuro?" Kiba walked over to the figure sitting under the protection of one of the trees. "I thought you and Temari were heading back to the sand a few weeks ago."

Kankuro had become somewhat of a regular in Kiba's life, since the incident from trying to chase after Sasuke. They weren't really friends so to say….Kiba thought, but they did do a lot of stuff together.

"That was two months ago, idiot." Kankuro scoffed, "Glad to see you noticed."

"Hey…" Kiba paused for a bit before looking over at Akamaru who was sniffing the ground, "Wanna spar?"

------

"Achoo!" Kiba sneezed loudly receiving an annoyed grunt from another room.

"I told you that you would get a cold." Kankuro stated simply as he brought the dog boy a warm glass of milk.

"Where'd Akamaru go?" Kiba asked as he shivered in the blankets he had wrapped around him.

"Asleep in the living room."

Kiba nodded and looked around the bathroom. He hadn't ever been in Kankuro's apartment in Konoha before but he didn't think it would be this clean.

"Temari should be back in an hour or two, so try not and make a mess in here." Kankuro sighed as he started the water in the bath tub.

Kiba just smiled before he stood up and dropped the blanket to the ground. Still shivering he managed to start stripping which when Kankuro turned around took the puppeteer by surprise.

"Hey! Wait till I leave!" Kankuro started to walk past Kiba hitting the dog boy on the shoulder causing leaf nin to trip on the blanket.

Kiba turned his body a bit and grabbed onto Kankuro for support as the both went to the ground. Kankuro stared at the ceiling as he felt the pain in his back. Kiba still shivering in his underwear glared as Kankuro.

"Why did you push me?" Kiba accused as he sat up grabbing onto Kankuro's shirt trying to be threatening.

"You're the one-" Kankuro was cut off as both he and Kiba stood to there feet in fighting stances. "Bring it mutt!"

"Why you jack-" Kiba lunged forward forgetting about the blanket he currently had wrapped around his feet grabbing onto Kankuro's shirt and dragging the puppeteer down with him in a splash.

"YOU PUNK!" Kankuro protested as he tried to sit up but his hand slipped in the tub causing him to slip in again.

"Itie…" Kiba mumbled before realizing he was on Kankuro.

His body sat limply on Kankuro's lap as if it was nothing more than a dead weight. Kankuro acting as if it was nothing continued to squirm trying to get out of the tub.

Kiba slowly sat up ignoring the curses from Kankuro. The puppeteer realizing the weight was off him sat up quickly not giving Kiba enough time to move.

Both paused as they realized how close their faces were. The water slowly dripping down Kankuro's face, smearing his makeup in a weird design.

They stayed that way for a few seconds before Kankuro leaned forward pushing their lips together.

"I'm HOME!" The front door slammed as Temari's voice echoed throughout the house separating the two teens as if nothing had happened at all, "Hey Akamaru did you miss aunty Temari?"

Kiba tried to ignore the stupid baby talk the blonde girl seemed to be giving his dog in the living room as he stared at Kankuro. The sand-nin however just stared at the floor for a second before standing up and exiting the bathroom.

-----

The end for now.

I will add more later but I wanted to see if I could get any feed back for this story so far since I am new with writing Kankuro, and I actually haven't written anything in a while.

Please revierw!

Have a great day!


	2. Beginning of an Addiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Here is chapter 2 thank you all for the reviews and sorry for this taking so long but you know, I was actually extremely discouraged after the first chapter and was going to attempt to rewrite it over again but then I decided I would just make the story more to something I could be satisfied with before I posted it.

Enjoy!

AVAVAVAVA

Chapter 2: Beginning of an Addiction

Two weeks before chapter 1

VAVAVAVAV

Two Years ago a mistake was made.

No one really talked about it because the parties involved were making amends for it and because if they talked about it, then they would also remember what that mistake had cost them.

"Sarutobi-sensei….." Tsunade muttered under her breath before sighing.

The wind blew leaves around the memorial before lifting them up to the mountain where the previous Hokage's head had been carved.

Though, even if you didn't talk about it, it was hard to forget.

AVAVAVAVA

Kankuro's expression said it all.

Furrowed brow, pouting lips, a gleam of dissatisfaction in his eyes, and all Temari could do was twitch.

"STOP SULKING!" The blonde shouted as the turned around to bash her brother with her fan.

"I'm not sulking." Kankuro muttered as he dodged the attack, "I just don't see why we keep traveling from one village to another."

"Orders are orders." Temari sighed as she placed her hands on her hip.

Sure, he wasn't sulking, she though with an agitated smirk. Why did she have to be the oldest?

They had already just gotten back from their stay at Konoha, and now were being told that they were going to be heading back to Konoha in some time. And it sounded like it would be a longer stay too.

It wasn't like they didn't like going to the leaf, but they felt that there was something else they could do to help the sand.

Though going to the leaf and helping them out after the attack was probably helping the sand out the most, the two sand-nin were just a tad bit stubborn. Only a littly insy winsy bit.

VAVAVAVAVA

Kiba ran.

Kiba ran fast.

See Kiba run really fast.

"INUZUKA!" The voiced echoed throughout the whole village.

Kiba froze as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. His gaze stuck on the glare he was receiving from two red eyes.

"Kurenai-sensei…." Kiba smiled before turning a bit.

Kurenai sighed as she grabbed the dog boys sweater. "I know you just got back from one of your chunin missions but," Kurenai's glare deepened, "I believe you can find something better to do then try and sneak into the Hyuuga household to peep on Hinata."

Kiba's face turned red, "I swear that wasn't what I was trying to do!"

Kurenai smirked, "I know I know, you just happened to find yourself in her bathhouse."

Kiba gave a toothy grin. He was just taking a short cut to the Hokage's tower, which happened to be through the Hyuuga grounds.

Kiba had thought about taking a quick stop to see Hinata but decided he would just catch her later. He had just innocently running across the room when he saw something that looked like a hot spring.

Kiba nonchalantly thought went that direction just to see if indeed it was a hotspring not realizing that someone could be in it.

To his surprise Hinata had decided to stand up at the moment with he towel slipping off a little bit. He didn't mean to stare honestly.

If it wasn't for the small fit of wind causing Hinata to look up to get her hair out of her face she probably wouldn't have screamed.

And Neji wouldn't have showed up causing her to scream louder.

And Akamaru wouldn't have had to transform into Kiba's clone so that Kiba could run in another direction.

He was just an innocent bystander, so why did he have to run?

"You're drooling." Kurenai hit Kiba over the head.

AVAVAVAVA

Shikamaru was never one to get in the middle of things unless absolutely needed.

Ino was never one to lose.

Temari was never one to let someone get in her way.

She smirked at the other blond in front of her and look at Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru-kun, babysitting are we?"

Ino blushed in anger, "Well I guess someone as old as you would view me as a child, hag."

Not that Temari being three years older than the Ino actually meant she was a hag, but the insult was there.

And the challenge was accepted.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. It was going to be a long trip.

VAVAVAVAVA

Kiba, Neji, and Hinata all stared at the ground as Hiashi and Kurenai sighed.

"Ano…." Hinata blushed as she looked up at her father, "I don't think Kiba would have…"

Kiba shot his head up shaking it furiously.

"How dare you!" Neji glared over at Kiba getting prepared to hit the other teen before Kurenai grabbed his arm glaring at him.

"Ano…."

"Why did you run if you were innocent?" Hiashi gave Kiba a stern look.

"Ano…"

"And get in a fight with that?" Kiba yelled as he pointed at Neji causing the long haired boy to smirk.

"Ano…." Everyone looked over at Hinata as she did a small bow, "I'm sorry to have trouble everyone like this. If you please excuse me."

With that the quiet girl turned around, flipping her longer hair and ran out of the room. Kurenai glared at the guys before following after the girl.

"Its not like she wont be able to get married now…." Kiba sighed before he felt two pairs of eyes glaring at him. "Hinata, wait a bit!" and with that the dog boy followed after his previous sensei.

Geez, Kiba thought as he turned the corner.

Hinata had grown well in the past two years, the dog boy had to admit even though it wasn't helping the small infatuation he had developed for her over the genin years.

"Hinata it's okay." Kiba heard Kurenai talk to the girl.

"I just don't like everyone getting mad at Kiba." Hinata spoke softly. She always spoke softly as if her words were so fragile even the sound of the sun setting could break it.

Kurenai made an agitated sound before she looked over at the door. "Kiba."

Kiba made his way in and gave Hinata a toothy grin. "Gomen ne…. I honestly didn't mean to peep on you but I…"

"Pervert." Kiba jumped in the air at the sudden voice behind him.

"Shino!" Kiba glared, "You're against me too?" Kiba made a hurt face before he heard a small laugh.

"No no" Hinata smiled. "Shino was going to come with me to the gate to see who all has arrived back from their missions today."

"Oh you mean Naruto." Kiba spoke before Kurenai hit him over the head and Hinata blushed.

"Ano, we should be going, no?" Hinata stood up and smiled at Kiba.

Kiba felt his chest hurt again as he watched her walk away with Shino. Even with the Blonde brat being gone she still waited for him?

It hurt more than he thought it would.

"I bet she would be happy if you went with them." Kurenai smiled at her stupid student.

Kiba just nodded before he went after them.

"Hey lets spar afterwards!"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Kankuro frowned at the gates in front of him. They were already back at Konoha.

It almost seemed as if the weather wanted to help him enjoy his stay by starting the rain of bitter joy.

"Ah, Temari you know where to go ne?" Shikamaru glared at the clouds before looking at the older blonde.

"Jan e, Shikamaru-kun." Temari smirked before she turned in another direction and headed towards their new apartment.

Kankuro watch her go before he followed behind remember he should get his tools out of the rain.

The apartment wasn't anything special. Two rooms with individual bathrooms, a kitchent, a hallway, and a living room area.

Temari had already gotten her stuff in the first room making Kankuro click his tongue as he went down the hall to the second room.

Home sweet home.

VAVAVAVAVAVA

(In case some of you haven't noticed. This chapter is slowing moving up to chapter one. This part right here is where chapter one finally meets chapter two, so if you don't remember how Kiba got here, then remember it was raining and he wanted to train.)

(the previous not was because my sister didn not understand what was going on)

Kankuro opened the door so see the rain still pouring in the street.

Temari had already left to go out with Shikamaru or something like that. Poor guy, Kankuro thought with a smirk.

The puppeteer stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out remembering to grab his key just in case Temari locked the door on him again.

It was long until he found himself in the training ground. Flat land surrounded by trees in just enough space to have a decent battle.

He smirked a bit before he found a tree that had good enough coverage for him to not have to worry about sitting in mudd. Kankuro took in a deep breath as he watched the threatening clouds move over the ground with malice.

The sand-nin became aware of a distant visitor approaching as he heard the puddles splash. Maybe if he was lucky they would just pass by.

Kankuro turned a bit, not that he was interested but, he stopped as he stared at the familiar figure panting in the rain.

Kiba's hoodie had fallen off his head causing the boys hair to curl and stick to his face because of the moisture. Water dripped down one of the strands and landed on his lip causing the puppeteer to blush as he realized he was staring.

Kankuro couldn't think of why Kiba seemed different to him. They had spent time together every now and then whenever the puppeteer was at the Leaf but for some reason…

Kiba smirked as he stretched up in the rain staring inetently at the clouds.

Kankuro let his breath go as he gazed at Kiba's eyes. Heat slowly rising in his body giving him goosebumps.

"Bark!" Kankuro looked down to see Akamaru at the ground and smirked ignoring where his previous thoughts were going.

"Oi."

AVAVAVAVAVA

I will reply to all the reviews I have received but I need to catch up on some stuff first! Please review for this one as well and I hope everyone is having a great week!

Next chapter should be up in a week or two!

P-sama7


	3. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Contains MILD boy/boy action and will hopefully rise in rating the more the story goes.

This is chapter 3, thanks to all those you reviewed for the last chapter. It helped me write this one which I actually think is the best so far. The story had a rough start but this chapter has shown me that I can actually feel good about something I write.

I hope you Enjoy!

UUUUUUUUUUUU

Chapter 3: Why?

UUUUUUUUUUUU

Kiba traced his lips with his finger as he stared at the ground. The rocks along the road seemed to have known he was coming and piled up along his path causing him to kick the pebbles farther down the path.

Akamaru whimpered lightly as he frowned, walking beside his obviously distraught master worried the poor dog.

The weather was hot and muggy, a sudden change from the cool rain it been giving out earlier that week. But that was to be expected by early fall weather. It had only been a week since Kiba had last seen Kankuro and yet he could think of nothing but the incident.

"Kiba-kun…..ano…" Kiba's head lifted as if suddenly realizing he wasn't the only on the path. Hinata gave him a worried look as she patted the waist size Akamaru, "Is there something wrong?"

Kiba blinked as he felt a sudden refreshing breeze fill the air causing Hinata to catch her hair from falling across her face. Kiba's short hair moving slightly before he ran the hand he had just had on his mouth through his hair.

"Something wrong?" Kiba let out a scoff as he smiled proudly showing his canines, "With me? Hinata I thought you knew me better than that."

"Hai." Hinata smiled as they continued walking.

"Geez Shino you too?" Kiba glared at the other teammate.

"…………" Shino just continued walking not even bothering entering the conversation causing Hinata to giggle.

Kankuro had ended up leaving him in the restroom naked and frozen. The puppeteer had, Kiba was sure, kissed him and then left him. Kankuro had even gone as far as leaving the apartment so that after Kiba had gotten out of the shower there was no way the dog boy could find the sand-nin.

"Kiba, what happened to your sweater?" Hinata asked her teammate as the Dog boy looked down at his cloths as if this is the first time he had considered what he was wearing this day.

He had left the hoodie lying on the floor of his room for the past week. Every time he saw it, the sweater would remind him of what happened the last day he wore it. Eventually Kiba just figured he would forget it all about it but until then he traded his genin outfit out for more black.

"WELL HINATA!" Kiba jumped in front of her as if to emphasize his point, "We are chunin now are we not?"

The girl just nodded waiting for an explanation.

"And as chunin we can not wear the same thing we wore in our school days." Kiba place his had on his hip and used the other to ruffle Akamaru's fur. "Isn't that right?"

Akamaru let out a happy bark.

Hinata just smiled as she continued walking.

UUUUUUUUUUUU

Asuma moved his cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other as he tiredly stared at his nephew in front of him. Konohamaru was apparently hiding from someone in such an obvious manner that the jounin wanted to go out there and hit the kid.

Konohamaru hadn't changed much in the time since Naruto had left. Maybe gotten a little taller but, Asuma took a death breath causing his cigarette to burn mildly quicker; the brat still had a lot of things to learn.

As for Konohamaru, he was scared.

Kankuro had been spotted around the village and Konohamaru knew that with his luck he would run into the sand-nin.

"Che." Slipped out of the little genins mouth before he moved from his current hiding spot. Why should he be afraid?

It's not like the sand-nin had tried any sort of bullying since the attack, and he had seen Kankuro around the village. Why should he think that Kankuro would be out to get him? It's not like the sand-nin would even remember who he was.

The last though somehow pissed Konohamaru off causing the genin to stomp off in the middle of the street not really paying attention.

Asuma almost felt like saying something but instead just watched as his nephew bumped into another ninja. Stupid brat.

"Ah! Gomen-na………" Konohamaru looked up and saw make-up. Different design but the same face was under it.

Kankuro looked down at the kid who had bumped into him and his frown deepened.

"You little brat." Kankuro spoke sharply as he reached for Konohamaru, who in returned turned tail and ran, the puppeteers hand only millimeters from the boys clothing before the boy was gone.

"Che." Kankuro formed his hand into a fist and glared at the general direction the kid had run off. If he had really cared he would have followed the brat and made him pay but since he didn't, the brat got another day to live.

Asuma just smirked, yawning a bit just as a breeze came in knocking his cigarette out of his mouth.

The jounin blinked as he watched his tobacco stick roll on the ground and frowned. He assumed that meant it was the end of his break and stood up, placing a tooth pick in his mouth and patted the back of his pants off.

Maybe he should go bother Shikamaru.

UUUUUUUUUUUU

"Kiba……ano…..gomen, but I can never return your feelings." Kiba eyes shot open as he stared at two blue orbs smiling down at him.

"You dirty bit-" Ino laughed as she dodged Kiba's punch rolling back into a standing stance while the dog boy jumped up from the ground he and Akamaru had just been laying on.

"My, my Kiba-kun. Watch your mouth in the presence of a lady." Ino smirked raising her hand slightly under her mouth before giving off her obnoxious laughter.

"I'm sure he would if there was one present." Came a deep voice walking up the hill causing Ino to frown.

"You piece of crap! Who asked for your opinion?" Ino yelled causing her face to flush.

Kankuro didn't even bother looking at her as he passed the now seething blonde. "Oi, I was looking for you."

"I was on an important mission." Kiba said almost braggingly. His teeth showing a little out of the grin.

Ino sighed, "Whatever! You were just escorting some brat to the village over." She folded her arms and was about to say something when she noticed both teens walking away from her as if she didn't say anything.

"Awwww." Ino's brow twitched at the familiarity of that voice. "Does little Ino-chan feel neglected?"

"What do you want?" Ino glared at Temari as the blonde jumped from the fan she was riding on.

UUUUUUUUUUUU

"HA! Told you so!" Kiba jumped on the sofa in his parents living room throwing his hands up in the hair and then bring them down, moving both arms in a circular motion as if he was doing some sort of cheesy victory dance.

Kankuro growled under his breath as he looked at the checker board. How did he lose to such an idiot in such a simple game?

Akamaru let out a happy bark before the over sized dog stood up and put its feet on the edge of the couch. Kankuro reached over to punch the jumping chunin when suddenly he felt like he was being pushed back.

A small whimper and a few seconds later caused both boys to realize Akamaru's weight had caused the couch to fall over and topple both the boys to the floor. Kiba was now on all fours laughing.

Kankuro glared as he rolled off his stomach and hit the dog boy.

"Piece of-" Kiba launched toward the puppeteer slamming the older teen to the ground before he felt pressure on his stomach realizing Kankuro was going to kick him off.

Kiba hit the wall with a hard thud knocking down one of the pictures that his mom had long decided to never frame since the accidents seemed to always happen in the house whenever her son was home. It seemed as quick Kiba had hit the wall Kankuro had pressed his arm on the smaller teens neck halting the Leaf chunins movements altogether.

"Aka-" Kankuro pressed harder stopping Kiba from calling his pet as the sand-nin heard the dog bark and leave the room.

"Traitor………." Kiba muttered as he saw his best friends disappearing form into the next room.

"He probably thinks you can handle yourself." Kankuro stated while pushing his arm up the wall dragging Kiba's body with it, causing the Leaf-nin to stand on his toes. "I don't know why since you obviously lost."

And that was when Kiba did the only thing he could out of desperation. Normally he wouldn't resort to this to such a good friend and all……then again it was Kankuro.

Kankuro watched in slow motion as Kiba struggled enough so that the dog boy could bite down on the puppeteers arm. It took him a few seconds to realize that the teeth were actually sinking into his skin before he moved his arm just enough that Kiba was able to use the wall for support and push himself on top of the puppeteer sending them both to the floor.

Kiba managed to straddle Kankuro's waist and pin the teen's arms down before he grinned wickedly.

"Ha!"

Kankuro just smirked before shifting his weight, catching Kiba off guard and switching the roles.

"I believe that 'ha' of yours was too soon." Kankuro stated matter of factly as he lean forward at Kiba.

"That's what you think! I'm just getting started!" Kiba declared as he tried to move his arms.

Kankuro sighed as he watched the dog boy wiggle under him. Letting one of Kiba's arms go he proceeded to flick Kiba in the forehead aggravating the younger teen more.

Kiba bit his lip as he managed to get his other arm beneath him, now only to push the floor and himself up he would be free. With sudden movement Kiba made the push not realizing that at the second Kankuro had shifted wait causing him to hit their heads together.

"Itie……" Kiba whimpered as he sat up before he felt a hand on the back of his head. He looked up to find himself pulled into a kiss with Kankuro.

It was just as quick as the first one but Kiba reacted quicker this time. With a quick leg movement he attempted to kick Kankuro in the side only to be surprised when the sand-nin caught it.

They both sat there in awkward silence before Kankuro finally looked Kiba in the eyes.

"I don't know." As if he was answering an unsaid question.

Kiba loosened up a bit and mouthed the same thing Kankuro had just said before he found Kankuro was once again attached to him.

This time it was longer, Kiba could feel force behind it and could actually taste something he knew wasn't his own. The dog boy's arms suddenly finding Kankuro's shoulders as he leaned forward into it.

It was different.

Kiba felt something against his lips.

It was weird.

Kankuro's hand found itself at Kiba's black vest, tugging at it. When the leaf-nin felt a cold hand move through the lose material and reach his skin suddenly he felt like something was wrong. His hands pushed Kankuro's shoulders causing the puppeteer to press his lips harder causing Kiba to gasp a bit at the small pain he received when Kankuro's other hand pushed him against the wall roughly.

If it wasn't for the sudden movement in the room next to them Kiba was sure Kankuro wouldn't have stopped.

Both boys separated panting and scooting away from each other as if both we the victims of the other's attacks.

"Kiba." A deep voice spoke from outside the entrance to the dog boy's house. Shino had said something about meeting up later.

Both parties still breathing slightly faster than normal stood, ignoring there flush faces as Kiba headed for the door. As he grabbed the handle he turned to say something but realized Kankuro was gone.

"Kiba?" Shino muttered again, slightly annoyed his friend still hadn't opened the door.

"Oh, yeah, HEY!" Kiba attempted a smile at his friend while Shino gave him a doubting look.

UUUUUUUUUUUU

If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them since I am always listening for some good advice.

Though don't ask for certain pairings in the side characters, I already have an idea of what I want going on in the background.

Please Review!

Have a nice weekend!

P-sama


	4. Ino Invasion

Disclaimer: I'm sure yall know by now but just in case it is on chapter one.

Warning: This chapter contains hints at yaoi which a relationship between two men.

I hope you guys enjoy this one!

I think I did fairly well on this one. Though at some points they may seem a bit out of character but only slightly I think and it is to help keep the story rolling so I think it works.

Special thanks to DarkHabit-san who read over the chapter for me!

Enjoy

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCO

Chapter 4: Ino Invasion

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCO

Temari cooed at the bird perched on her windowsill as it flapped its wings at her briefly before settling down again and turning its head to clean betweens its feathers.

The blonde sighed as she placed her hand on her hand.

Konoha was such a peaceful village.

Kankuro had been locked in his room since yesterday and it has started to annoy her. Temari was somewhat interested in what could cause Kankuro to become a recluse considering the teen liked taking walks around the Leaf village.

"Boys…" Temari muttered to herself with a small smirk before she cooed at the bird again causing it to fly away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCO

"Hmm…" Shino muttered as Kiba was spread out on the sofa scratching his stomach with a goofy look of satisfaction on his face.

Shino had pretty much figured out what happened at Kiba's yesterday after Kankuro had escaped. Or really he just stood there while the flustered teammate of his tried to come up with some sort of excuses but it obviously wasn't working.

All Shino had to do was stare at the teen before Kiba finally explained what happened. Interrogation over and now the dog boy hoped his friend might be able to make better sense out of it than he was currently doing.

It wasn't a rare thing, homosexuality, while never really spoken about; everyone knew it was going on.

"Hmmm….." Shino went on causing Kiba's fingers to stop as his face suddenly changed, turning red when the boy was opening his mouth to say something but realized it didn't matter and closed it again.

A first, Shino thought.

"Kiba, Shino?" A small voice spoke before Hinata opened the door to the dog boy's home.

Kiba sat up immediately giving Shino a look that clearly said, "SECRET"

Hinata smiled as she saw her two teammates acknowledge her entering the room. They didn't meet at Kiba's often, usually with excuses about the place being a mess and such, though with as many dogs as the family had she never doubted the truth behind them.

"So I heard-s" Hinata paused as she looked at Kiba who just gave her a confused look in return…. "Ano…."

Hinata's took a deep breath before she smiled again at her teammates. "I heard some interesting news."

Kiba clapped his hands together and jumped up, "This has got be good!"

"Ino-chan and Chouji-kun will be joining our team for sometime while Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru-kun are out on a mission." The girl folded her hands over her lap as she smiled sweetly at her two teammates.

"………" Shino sighed mentally.

"WHAT?" Kiba stared at Hinata as if waiting for her to suddenly realize she said something wrong and what she really meant was that Chouji had eaten Ino and they were all to attend her funeral.

"…" Hinata continued to smile.

Kiba looked over at Akamaru as the dog whimpered. Hope for a happy life seemed to be fading in the shadows before Shino muttered something.

"But we only move in three cell groups."

Kiba's eyes widened. "THAT'S RIGHT! THAT IS BLOODY RIGHT! WHAT NOW, HUH HINATA, WHAT NOW?"

Kiba did a little 'booyah' dance in front of Hinata as if she had been the one to make the decision in the first place.

"That's right……ano……Chouji-kun and I were going to do something else…" Hinata brought her fingers up to her lips in thought as if she had forgotten something else.

"Hinata." Kiba whined as he grabbed the girl's shoulders causing her to snap her head at him. "You mean to tell me I get stuck with a boy crazy retard while you get it easy with fat-assssssssssssssssssss………"

If Ino had been a polite person she would have knocked but being as she already didn't like the situation she decided at that right moment to slam the door open. Chouji who just followed her whilst munching on his chips was about to make an introduction until he realized what Kiba had just said.

Ino, Hinata, and Shino were suddenly in the next room when smoke came from Chouji's nose. "What did you call me?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCO

Kankuro threw his screw driver to the other side of his room. Stupid thing wasn't doing acting right.

The teen sighed before he looked at the puppet he had been working on. If he kept this up he would probably end up breaking it. Running his hands through his hair he gave out a deep breath before placing the puppet down on the ground gently.

'I don't know' Kankuro gritted his teeth. What the hell was he thinking? He doesn't know, sure as hell he knows.

Has known….

Wants to know…

The sand-nin paced around his room hurriedly, turning in circles quickly before he stopped in front of the mirror.

He liked Kiba.

So what right? Its not like its something terrible like……murder, no……rape, maybe…no…….attacking a village by orders of an imposter…..

Kankuro sighed as he ran his hands through his hair once more.

"If you keep doing that you're going to go bald." Temari smirked nonchalantly at her brother. "I was wondering if Kiba and Akamaru were going to be coming over today…"

"Why would you want to know that?" Kankuro sucked in his breath as he realized his sudden reaction, his cheeks slightly pinking. "Does it matter?"

Temari smirked as she raised an eyebrow. Touchy touchy.

"I might have company tonight and I just wanted to make sure no one else would be here." With that his older sister turned and walked nonchalantly down back to her room.

"No one else here? Then where am I supposed to go?" Kankuro spoke to the retreating figure.

"Not my problem is it?" And with that she was gone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCO

"And then the whore was like-" Kiba grunted as Ino kept talking. "And Sakura, Shino you would appreciate this, Sakura, she-"

The mission had been simple enough, escort heiress to other city. The city itself was only half a days journey away and so they made it briefly around lunch time. The walk back however…..

"Kiba why do you think Hinata doesn't like you?" The walk back was going to resort in Kiba killing off Ino and convincing Shino that they would just say she fell behind.

"……" Kiba stared forward while Ino kept looking at him. He would sever her head first, to stop the noise.

"Not to be RUDE, or anything but I just thought ya'll would make a decent couple." Ino stopped when Shino made some sort of noise.

"LISTEN INO!"

"Ino I think you should learn that not talking might be the best thing in some cases." Shino quickly interrupted while Kiba fisted his hands and glared at her.

"Ahhhh……" Ino paused before she nodded in understanding. "So she still likes Naruto-loser."

That was it.

Sure Kiba could deal with Ino for the most part. She was annoying but she was also a very capable shinobi. But that was the last straw.

"You know what Ino." Kiba spoke in a way that was not quite yelling but just as ever berating, "You are ABSOLUTELY right."

Ino's mouth parted as if she was about to say something but she closed it and continued to look at the dog boy in silence.

A first, Shino mused, seemed like it was happening a lot recently.

"IN FACT," Kiba through his hands in the air emphasizing. Akamaru's ears went back as the dog whimpered quietly at his master's behavior. "I liked Hinata very much, she was my first…my first….and you know what I probably always will, but you know what makes all of this not matter so much."

"….." Ino just stood there.

"It's okay that she doesn't return my feelings, and I'm not going to force mine on her like you would! Cause I understand what it feels like to want to be close to something and not get the chance to!" Kiba glared at Ino before he scoffed.

"But I guess finding happiness in other people's joy is not something you are ever going to experience is it? You stupid bi-"

"What the hell do you know?" Ino shouted as she leered over at the dog boy. "You know Kiba you piss me off!"

"THAT MY LINE!" Kiba growled.

"….." Shino sighed and just kept walking.

"Ha, some speech you gave there Kiba! You really had me going, poor considerate Kiba-kun, always thinking about others and not himself; is that it!" Ino placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "All you want is a little pity, admit it."

"Pity!" Kiba gritted his teeth, "I pity you Ino, you are so incapable of seeing what is really going on around you! All you ever think about is yourself! Even before you became a chunin and before even that! Remember you gave up a friendship for your little Sasuke-kun, what about now? That little Sasuke-kun you used to run over people for betrayed our village, and you are teasing me in my decisions of who to like?"

"Kiba that was too far." Shino muttered as he put his hand on his friends shoulder.

Kiba just growled before he glared at the shocked girl.

"You need to start looking at how other people view you. It might give you a lesson in life." With that Akamaru barked something causing Kiba to stop as he looked down at his dog.

"You know nothing about me." Ino stated as she shook. "You know what Kiba, I say things all the time but you know what the difference between me and you is? I don't mean it."

"Just because you don't mean it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Shino stated before Kiba could say something. "I think it's about time both of you stopped and keep walking, we're not too far from Konoha."

There was a moment of silence as the trees moved silently with the wind. A few leaves flew in between the three of them before the peace was disrupted.

BURP.

Everyone's eyes went wide as the turned to see Akamaru smiling at them and then gave a small bark.

"Akamaru did you just-"

"Did your dog…"

"Burp." All three chunin said at the same time before Ino started laughing.

Akamaru made a small embarrassed whine before the dog started walking ahead of the group.

"Haha, don't pretend nothing happened." Kiba laughed at his friend, "We all heard it."

Akamaru then proceeded to walk farther causing the group to laugh.

"Gawd, we needed a laugh." Ino stated whilst wiping one of her eyes before she smiled meekly at Kiba, "Ano……gomen?"

Kiba just pouted at her as his cheeks turned a little pink as he turned his head away, "Ha, that's right you are."

Ino's forehead twitched a bit before she smiled and ran over to Kiba hugging him, "Admit it, you like me!"

"What, no I don't!"

"You know you do! Whats with the blush huh?" Ino teased as she clung to him. "I could be your first kiss!"

"What makes you think I haven't been kissed before?" Kiba shouted as he was able to get out of her hold.

"Really?" Ino smiled mischievously, "Who?"

Shino sighed as he watched all this happen in front of him. At least there mission was over.

"Why it was..was…." Kiba's face turned beet read before he stood up and took off running, passing Akamaru who then proceeded to run after his master.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCO

Kiba took a deep breath as he slowed down in the village, Akamaru still behind him.

The dog boy sighed as he felt his face heat up even more.

He hadn't realized Kankuro was his first kiss.

Akamaru barked causing the dog boy to nod his head. They need to head home because the clouds were too dark for it to not rain any second now.

Kiba sighed as he made his way to his family's house until he saw a figure standing by the mailbox.

The unmistakable head gear, the black out fit with a marking in the middle of the stomach. A bandaged object hanging on the persons back.

The face make-up that seemed to highlight the frown that person was giving Kiba at the moment.

It seemed Kiba only blinked before Kankuro was suddenly beside him grabbing his arm and pulling him off in another direction.

"Hey-"

"Shut up." Kankuro cut Kiba off and tightened his grip on the teens arm.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCO

DunDunDUUUUNNNNNN…..

Well what do yall think? Huh?


	5. Fingers

I do not own Naruto and such, etc. etc. etc.

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MATERIAL THAT COULD BE CONSIDERED 'M'! THIS IS MY WARNING SINCE I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE THE RATING OF THE STORY FOR JUST ONE CHAPTER! UNDERSTAND?**

Then proceed.

Chapter 5: Fingers

Asuma took a deep breath as he let the cigarette he had balance on his bottom lip. Taking a glance at the jounin next to him, sand-nin or not, they were in the same boat.

Well maybe anyway.

Rain continued to pour outside as both jounin sighed as it started pounding on the roof over their heads even harder. If it got any louder it would be deafening.

"Hey." Kankuro glanced over at the man who had just spoken up next to him to see the bearded man was offering one of his precious smokes.

Kankuro just shrugged it off as he hit his head against the back of the door.

What had he done to deserve this anyway?

* * *

Kiba glared at the teen in front of him.

What the hell were they doing sneaking into Kankuro's apartment? Didn't the puppet master live there? Kiba looked up at Kankuro with aggravation; the older teen was muttering some sort of excuse.

Something about Temari, but Kiba didn't catch all of it before he felt himself suddenly pulled into Kankuro's room.

They both stood there just looking at each other in uncomfortable silence, neither of them knowing what to expect.

Lightening flashed outside causing a roar of thunder almost immediately causing Kiba to look over the window. It took a few seconds but suddenly the rain came with an almost deafening noise, as it poured down as hard as it could.

There was a small whimper outside and Kiba realized Akamaru was staring at him in the rain. Before Kiba could get to the window Kankuro was already there letting the dog inside the apartment.

"Sorry boy." Kankuro patted the dog before Akamaru barked softly at Kiba.

"I know." Was all Kiba said before he went to open the door of Kankuro's room before Kankuro clicked his tongue. "Hey Akamaru I need you to go back to Kiba's house and let his parents know that he wont be back for a while."

Akamaru looked at Kiba before suddenly shaking to dry his fur; unfortunately it wet both the teens.

Kiba look at Kankuro quizzically, "Why can't Akamaru stay?"

"If you do that for me Akamaru, you can come over and play with Temari in the morning." At this the wet dog suddenly raised its ears and looked over at Kiba as if it was a child asking for permission.

"Hai." Kiba agreed, at least then his parents wouldn't be worried about him, but at the same time he really didn't want Akamaru to leave him alone here. He was unsure about what was going to happen.

And with that Kankuro opened the window again and Akamaru jumped but not before Kiba gave him a nice scratch behind the ears. Then they were alone again with only the noise of the rain outside to invade the silence.

"Soooo……" Kiba felt his cheeks pink a little as he looked at Kankuro but he shut his mouth when he saw Kankuro stripping out of his wet cloths.

With the head gear tossed to the floor leaving Kankuro's brunette hair feel the humid air of the room. His shirt discarded showed muscle that could only be achieved through working out on a daily basis. Kiba gulped a bit as he watched Kankuro remain in his pants but walk over to the mirror and slowly remove his make up.

"You should take your wet cloths off too before you catch a cold." Kankuro stated with out looking at the dog boy.

Kiba mumbled something before he grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Suddenly aware the fact that Kankuro could see him in the side of the mirror Kiba tried to scoot over to the other side of the room with out causing too much commotion.

"Geez, its not like I have seen you without your shirt on before." Kankuro turned around placing his hand on his hip and glaring at the teen. "Stop being a girl."

"I'm NOT A GIRL!" Kiba yelled defiantly before he put his fist in the air and glared at Kankuro. "It's your fault you know."

"How is it my fault?"

"Hey I thought you wanted to talk about something jacka-" Before Kiba could finish Kankuro was in front of him. There noses barely an inch apart.

"Who said anything about talking?" Kankuro smirked a bit as Kiba just stared at him. The dog boy not knowing what to do.

"Are you sure you're not a girl." Kiba leered at Kankuro for the comment.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by Kankuro's tongue. The dog boy's hands grabbing Kankuro's shoulders and pushing him away but Kankuro pushed back forcing Kiba to hit the wall.

His hands grabbing Kankuro's shoulders and tightening their grip on his flesh as Kankuro grabbed the bottom of Kiba's shirt and proceeded to lift it up until he had to part from the kiss to throw it over Kiba's head. "Wha-" Kiba was once again interrupted from talking this time Kankuro grabbing both his arms and raising them above the dog boy's head pressing them firmly against the wall as he moved one of his legs in between Kiba's before pushing his body further onto Kiba's.

Kiba managed to push Kankuro and himself apart snarling at the other teen. "I SAID I WASN"T A GIRL!"

"I know that!" Kankuro snapped back as he squeezed Kiba's crotch causing the dog boy to yelp a bit in surprise.

Kiba grabbed harder onto Kankuro's shoulders letting his claws into the skin as Kankuro's hand continued to fondle him. "St-op" Kiba choked out squeezing his eyes shut trying to ignore his rising body temperature.

"Why?" Kankuro asked snidely before his hands moved up and started working at undoing Kiba's pants.

"Ah!" Kiba bit his lip as his face flushed up, his teeth digging into the skin in order to halt anymore noises from escaping his lips when the puppeteer's hands finally found the teens now freed erection.

"Che." Kankuro clicked his tongue as he watched Kiba, the leaf nin watching his hands. He shifted his body but continued to pump the dog boy enjoying how the body squirmed between his and the wall.

"Shi-, I'm going to…." Kiba muttered before he was suddenly pushed back against the wall and brought into another kiss as Kankuro's other hand continued its ministrations.

"I think Kankuro took the tools to his room." A voice outside the door was barely heard before the door swung open to reveal Temari.

Who took a few steps in the door before she looked up to see something she definitely wasn't expecting. A disgruntled Shikamaru following in after her scratching his head and mumbling something before looking up.

Kankuro just stared at them in aggravation before noticing a sound that seemed more like a threatening growl coming from something next time him.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Temari and Kiba yelled at the same time. In a matter of seconds Kankuro found himself being shoved out of the apartment to only bump into something.

Asuma raised an eyebrow before he looked up to see Shikamaru holding the door open with an annoyed look. "Are you cheating on me?"

Shikamaru glared and suddenly slammed the door shut making the jounin realize he probably shouldn't have said that out loud.

Kankuro just turned around and was about to force the door open when he was suddenly stopped by Temari yelling, "If you even try and get in here Karasu will get a repair job by yours truly!"

Kankuro just clicked his tongue, he was about to just turn around and leave, shoving his hands in his pocket when the thought of what could happen to his marionettes while he was away suddenly made him sit on the floor.

Just to be on the safe side.

The lightening flashed again outside being followed by a roaring thunder and Kankuro was happy that they didn't shove him out the window.

* * *

Kiba felt the warm water hit his body as he placed his head against the wall of the shower. His breath was still erratic and he knew his face had to be a shade of red not even Hinata had achieved yet.

"I'm leaving you a pair of cloths on the floor." He heard Temari's voice speak; even though it was strained the dog boy could feel the irritation in it.

He didn't bother to say anything as the door clicked shut.

What the hell was wrong with Kankuro? Kiba grit his teeth as his hand found his still erect member. The stupid sand-nin could at least have finished what he started. The Dog boy pausing at that thought before the hand moved forward causing Kiba's body to jolt as he gasped a bit.

Placing his free hand on the wall his head was still leaning one Kiba proceeded to watch his hand move up and down. Growling a little bit as turned over pushing his back against the wall, hitting the back of his head in the hard tile with a grunt.

"Hh." Kiba bit his bottom lip as he glared at the shower head.

The water pouring down on his face, what caused Kankuro to do something like that in the first place? Kiba tensed a bit licking his lips as he pushed his feet against the tile pushing himself harder against the wall.

The past week had been nothing but strange whenever he saw the puppeteer. The kiss Kiba had tired to push of as an accident, but the second one? And now this?

Though Kankuro's hands had been warm, the tongue down his throat was strange but it wasn't all that bad. If the puppeteer wanted to give hand jobs Kiba would be willing, of course only if they were somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted and the stupid teen would finish.

But…

Kiba's head hurt.

Was the puppeteer in heat?

Kiba almost snorted at the thought before started sucking on his bottom lip as he felt his release coming. Squeezing his eyes shut, gasping in small chokes as the water continued to hit his face.

Kiba leaned forward panting, his half lidded eyes staring at the drain as he watched his seed mix in with the water.

Stupid sand-nin.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned a bit as he glanced nonchalantly at the door. A small cough brought his annoyed face back before he looked over at Temari who was just smirking at him.

"I only kicked Kankuro out, why is Asuma still out there?" The blonde grinned a bit wider as she saw some color form on the shadow-nin's face.

"It will be good for him."

Temari was about to say something before she shut her mouth and turned to glance behind her. The door opening slowly with an exhausted and red chunin slowly walking out.

Kiba drying off the rest of his hair as he walked to the living room trying to ignore how much the cloths he was currently wearing smelt like sand.

When he entered the living room, glancing first at Temari then at Shikamaru he sighed.

"What were you guys….no, I know what you were doing." Temari glared, "Why were you doing it here when I strictly forbid Kankuro from even coming here tonight?"

Kiba opened his mouth before thinking over what she just said, "That explains why we had to come through the window……"

Shikamaru sighed a bit and rolled his eyes, he really didn't care. He has only bumped into Temari when she was hanging out with this guy….his eyes opened a bit before he glanced at her, "Why couldn't Kankuro come home tonight?"

Temari blushed a bit before looking away from Shikamaru, "I just wanted a night to myself."

"But what about that guy-" Shikamaru was cut off by a sudden glare from his female companion telling him to stop. "Okay I won't ask."

There was a moment of silence before Kiba looked at Shikamaru, "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru just looked at him boredly before turning over in his chair, "It's too tiresome to explain to you."

"YOU DICK!" Kiba spouted out as his tightened his grip on the towel around his neck.

"HEY!" Temari hit Kiba over the head, "You're the one who isn't supposed to be here right now! If it wasn't for my brother trying to shove his dick up your-"

Temari stopped when she realized Kiba's face went from embarrassment to something quite close to surprise and horror.

"We were..weren't, he wasn't, it's not……" Kiba couldn't get the words out. Sure Temari was cruder than most boys in the village but he hadn't expected anyone to say that.

Is that what would have happened if they hadn't stepped in?

Sure a hand job is nice and dandy but…..

Sex?

Homosexuality wasn't anything new to this village, in fact Kiba was quite sure Shino was gay but he had never actually thought about two men having sex.

A hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to Temari who looked a mixed between annoyed and sad. "You can just sleep in my room okay? Me and Shikamaru have some chatting to do and we might let the two bastards outside in, but for now just rest okay?"

Kiba nodded a bit before heading to Temari's room and shutting the door.

His back hitting the door as soon as the click was heard, he slid down as if his legs couldn't hold him anymore.

* * *

Why was Asuma in trouble too?

Who was the guy Temari was on a 'date' with? And what really happened?

Did Karasu meet an unfortunate fate or did Kankuro stay still?

Did Kiba honestly only think Kankuro would be happy with just a lousy hand job?

All the answers might be in the next chapter, if you guys have any guesses I would love to hear them!

Hmmm?

Well what did you think?

I know that some of yall who read this will be like, "what?" and others will get a fuzzy feeling on the inside that makes them want to wait till the next chapter. Both of those responses are okay, you don't need to worry, everything will be okay.

And if you don't respond at all to this chapter and in fact suddenly have a painful feeling on the right side of your head after reading this then yes, your body is trying to kill itself and you should see a physician.

PLEASE **REVIEW** AND LET **ME** KNOW WHAT **YOU** THINK!


	6. Just Breath

Sorry for the wait.

I do not own anything really.

Enjoy.

---------------------------

Chapter 6: Just Breath

---------------------------

Kiba felt the warm light from the sun hit his body. He stirred a bit in the soft bed, the blankets felt like silk as he curled into them; nuzzling his head into the pillow that smelt like sand.

Sand.

Kiba sat straight up blinking his eyes quickly to try and ward of the dizzy spell. The coolness of the room outside of the blankets made Kiba reconsider getting up before he heard barking outside the door.

Akamaru?

"Now who is the best puppy in the world!" Kiba heard Temari's voice suddenly develop the baby talk syndrome. There was a happy yip before Temari's voice became more muffled through the door.

Kankuro had told the dog to come in the morning to play with Temari.

Kiba stretched a bit before walking over to the door where his clean cloths were. Looking down he realized he must have borrowed some of Kankuro's last night. The dog boy sighed as knelt down to pick up his cloths.

"Hey, you awake?" The door suddenly opened hitting Kiba in the head as he fell back on the floor looking up at the tall sand nin. Kankuro just looked down at him with a small frown before he stepped inside to close the door.

"We need to talk." Kankuro stated softly before he knelt down to hand Kiba the cloths that were now unfolded on the floor.

Talk. Kiba's face went red and he jolted back a few inches away from Kankuro taking the puppeteer by surprise. "I don't want to talk!"

Kankuro just sighed as he glared at the teen in front of him. Brat.

"I said I don't want to talk to you!" Kiba pulled himself farther away, "Get out!"

Kankuro growled at that and quickly grabbed Kiba's ankle as they both were still on the floor. He pulled the stupid leaf nin towards him before shoving Kiba to the ground with his hand over the dog boy's mouth.

Kiba tried to say something but Kankuro's hand just pressed harder on his mouth as he looked up at the puppeteer who was glaring at him.

"Did I ask you if you wanted to talk?" Kankuro hissed a bit. "I said we need to talk, and I would prefer it if you didn't act that way towards me."

Kiba tried to move his head over so that he wouldn't have to look at Kankuro. He could feel the heat of the other teens body over come him as the coldness of the floor assaulted his back.

Kankuro was too close.

Kankuro growled a bit forcing Kiba to look at him, "Why are you acting like this you piece of-all I did was give you one lousy hand job and you're acting like I am your enemy!"

Kankuro was too close. Kiba could feel something form around his eyes. This situation wasn't right, he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have let Kankuro drag him back here, he should have…

Kiba realized that the hand was removed but just as he was about to open his mouth he felt lips against his.

His mind stopped.

Kankuro parted a bit and looked down at the dog boy who just stared back. Kankuro growled as he kissed Kiba again forcing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

It took a few seconds but Kiba finally started squirming again in response. The dog boy opened his mouth wider to give the puppeteer better access. Kankuro shifted his weight so he was more on top of Kiba as he started toying with the dog boy's shirt.

Though technically it was his shirt, Kankuro mused as Kiba reached up and grabbed Kankuro's shoulders.

Kiba didn't know what he was doing. He was scared.

But he liked the kisses. Kankuro made a noise causing vibrations in Kiba's mouth. Kiba really liked to kiss.

There was a brief part before Kiba continued the kiss this time, bruising Kankuro's lips at he bit on them before trying to get his tongue in the puppeteer's mouth. Kankuro made another noise just as he got his hand under the shirt Kiba was wearing.

The cold fingers caused Kiba to gasp before he suddenly stopped startling Kankuro.

Stop.

Kiba was scared of what would happen if they continued. And it aggravated the leaf nin about how much he was scared of it but Kiba had never really thought it through till last night.

He didn't want to have sex with Kankuro.

They were both guys and it would hurt.

"Stop…." Kiba muffled against Kankuro's lips.

Kankuro realizing Kiba had stiffened at the mere contact pulled his hand out. As soon as he had done so Kiba jolted.

He had to get away. Kiba turned around and was about to get as far as he could from Kankuro before an arm wrapped around his waist pulling into Kankuro's body. The both just stayed there on their knees. Kankuro holding on tightly to Kiba as they both panted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done….just don't act that way again. I won't hurt you I promise. Just don't-" Kankuro muttered into Kiba's hair as the dog boy just stared forwards.

Kiba's throat was dry, he wanted loose. The arm around his waist felt like it was going to burn him.

"I promise to stop." Kankuro tried to think of ways to sooth Kiba. "I promise I won't come near you, but we really do have to talk, really talk."

Kiba tried to calm down his breathing. They could just talk. Talking didn't lead to anything….except with Kankuro it seemed talking meant having his tongue down your throat.

Kiba took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, if I let go you have to promise me you won't freak out on me." Kankuro loosened his grip on the waist a little bit. Kiba nodded again and Kankuro let him go allowing the dog boy to put some space between them.

Kankuro stayed in front of the door though, just in case.

"I like you."

---------------------------

---------------------------

Author's Note

---------------------------

---------------------------

Hey guys sorry for the wait…..A LOT OF CRAP HAPPENED,

So to try and get back into the story I decided to write a short chapter.

I should have the next chapter up for you guys next week and that might be my last chapter for this story. Maybe I have to see how I can end it. And it will be longer so no worries okay.

Thank you for reading my story.

Please Review

Have a nice Weekend!


	7. Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kishimoto-sensei…cause if I did he wouldn't have any vacations and Naruto would be gay.

Well this is the **LAST** chapter so I hope ya'll enjoy it.

I will most likely come back to this pairing but as of right now theres some other stuff I want to work on.

Enjoy!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 7: Maybe

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Temari yawned as she stretched out on the chair she was currently sitting in. Finishing it off with a sigh she wiped off the tear that had formed in her eye and glanced over to her bedroom.

"They better not be doing it in there." She stated bluntly receiving a disapproving noise from the dog that was lying at her side.

It took her a few seconds to stop glaring at the door before she popped up out of the chair startling the big puppy. "You want to go on a walk with auntie Temari?"

Akamaru yipped happily as she pulled her hair back and tightened up the wrap on her clothing. Grabbing her fan and sliding it behind her she smiled at the dog, she went to the door and opened it.

Akamaru wagged his tail happily following the blonde as they made their way down the street into the market area of Konoha.

Temari glanced around a bit as if looking for someone before she spotted the guy she had been on a date with last night….until Shikamaru interrupted it with his relationships issues that were then interrupted with her brother's 'I'm horny' issues.

"Hey brat!" She yelled with a smirk catching his attention. The tall figure walked over to her without a sound, his shirt covering up most of the bottom half of his face and his sunglasses glinting in the sun.

Akamaru gave a surprised bark.

"Should you really call your date a brat?" The deep voice spoke softly.

"I'm the one dating a kid a few years younger than me." Temari spat out with a small blush. "You want to do lunch since dinner was interrupted?"

"Sure." He stated nonchalantly.

"You can choose brat, I don't know what places would allow this fabulous little puppy." Reverting back to her baby talk syndrome Temari started playing with Akamaru's fur.

"I would prefer it if you just called me Shino."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuma blew out smoke from his mouth with a grin. This is how cigarettes are meant to be smoked.

After great make-up sex.

He looked over at the boy next to him and moved his empty hand to ruffle the boy's messy hair. The figure just nuzzled into the pillow grumbling something about teachers and stupid.

Asuma smirked at this, his lover wouldn't be thinking about him would he? A stupid teacher indeed.

With a small yawn and a bit of stretching Shikamaru was finally awake as he sat up covering his body with the blanket he was still wrapped up in.

"You're lazy even in how you wake up." Asuma tease before he took breathed in his cigarette and let the smoke out of his mouth causing his lover to cough.

"Uh…" Shikamaru cough a few more times, "I hate it when you do that."

"But rules are rules Shika. I can't smoke in your bed but I definitely can smoke in mine." The jounin smiled before he placed the stick in his mouth again grinning at his pouting chunin.

The smaller figure just sighed at his troublesome lover and moved around a bit in the bed. "You were a lot harder on me this time."

Asuma blushed at the directness of the statement. "Well……you were really mad at me."

"Of course I was mad." Shikamaru found a spot right beside the jounin and moved into his heat, "You keep hanging out with that……woman."

Asuma sighed before he reached over to his nearly overflowing ash tray and put out his cigarette. "Kurenai is her name and I know you know it." Asuma ran his hand through his hair before leaning into the figure snuggled to his side.

"She likes you, you know." Shikamaru stated.

Asuma quickly turned around pulling on Shikamaru so that the figure was underneath him as he kissed the boy before parting. "Let's do something else before I find something more useful to use your mouth for instead of just talking."

Shikamaru sighed knowing this wasn't a fight he would win, and he didn't want to.

Asuma's hands were already exploring his body, the older man had a habit of doing this every time they did this claiming in his old age he might forget something about the littler body he loved so much.

Troublesome.

Really.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I like you."

Kiba blinked.

Kankuro's face turned into a self conscious scowl.

"What I mean is…….." Kankuro let his hand rub over one of his cheeks reminding himself he still didn't have on his make-up yet.

Kiba blinked once again at his friend in front of him.

Was he really getting a confession from this guy? Kankuro, the stubborn bastard that Kiba had befriended, the rough around the edges sand-nin?

Kankuro took a deep breath as he looked at the younger boy in front of him. Kiba was just staring at him waiting for him to continue and the older teen found the confused face he was making rather cute at the moment.

"I mean that I like you…I want to go out…" Kankuro strained each of his words, as he heard himself talk he was getting more embarrassed. "I want to touch you."

At that Kiba blushed.

"Gah…" Kankuro removed the hand that was still on his face and snarled as he looked at Kiba, "Listen I like you and want to be in a relationship with you!"

"A relationship?" Kiba managed before he felt his head suddenly feel light. Taking a quick glance around the room he sat on the bed rubbing his hands through his hair. "But we're both guys."

"No duh Sherlock." Kankuro stated before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well I mean…..it's just…." Kiba could feel his heart racing.

Sure he liked Kankuro. He liked to spend time with the guy; he liked to bug the older jounin but…but to date?

Kiba felt the weight on the bed shift a bit causing him to glance of to see Kankuro sitting on the other side still a distance away from the teen but staring at him. "Listen Kiba, I don't want you to have to decide now or anything it's just…."

Kiba sighed.

Be in a relationship with Kankuro? He hadn't even really thought of anything like that. He had to admit he liked this kisses, the heat……the hand job.

Strangely enough Kiba realized he wasn't as opposed to being with a guy if it was just with Kankuro. Maybe……

"I just don't want you to think that…" Kankuro bit his lip. He really needed to learn how to stop talking.

"Maybe." Kiba stated so softly that Kankuro had almost thought he didn't hear it. The older teen looked at Kiba in disbelief.

"Maybe…I just…" Kiba felt his cheeks pinking a bit before turning his head and muttering, "as long as you stop if I tell you to."

He felt like a stupid girl.

Kankuro couldn't help it. He had just got an okay. It wasn't long before he was sitting next to the younger teen with a huge grin on his face.

"I promise." And with that Kankuro firmly pressed his lips over Kiba's startling the dog boy.

Kiba growled a bit as a warning causing Kankuro to let go. "I need to go home now." The dog boy warned his friend before standing off the bed.

"Yeah……kuso brat." Kankuro stated with a smirk causing Kiba to glare at him.

"Who you calling a brat?" Kiba jumped on top of Kankuro causing the older teen to fall back on the bed before he got hit in the face.

"You." Kankuro smirked as he grabbed Kiba's arms and flipped them over so that Kiba was on the bottom. "I think I like you under me."

Kiba blushed at this and tried to push the bigger boy off of him before he was brought into another kiss. Kankuro pressed his lips firmly on the other boys, letting his tongue out to give Kiba the hint to open his mouth.

Kiba opened willing as he moved his hands so that they were grabbing Kankuro's shirt. The dog boy could feel Kankuro's calloused hands slowly move on his body not even realizing when the older teen had gotten under his shirt.

The kiss became more forceful before Kankuro suddenly parted and took of his shirt. Kiba got the hint and started working on his own which was harder since Kankuro was on top of him.

Instead of kiss Kankuro decided to do some work on the younger boy's body which slightly disappointed the boy before he yelped.

The jerk just bit him!

He could feel Kankuro sucking and then kissing on the wound he just made which shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. With a small grin the younger teen decided to retaliate.

"OW!" Kankuro glared at the teen under him as he sat up grabbing his shoulder. "You just bit me!"

Kiba let an evident smirk play on his lips as he smugly shrugged at Kankuro.

"Brat…" Kankuro muttered before starting to kiss on Kiba's body again. This time biting any chance he got, and hard.

"Ah!" Kiba tried to hold back the noise as he felt the jounin nip at one of his nipples. Trying to find somewhere to put his hands he put them in Kankuro's hair trying to push the older teens head away from the tender flesh.

Kankuro let out a small sigh reminding himself to return to that piece of skin whenever Kiba wasn't paying attention and proceeded to move down.

Kiba tensed when he felt Kankuro's hands start to mess with his shorts.

Kankuro noticing right away leaned forward and kissed Kiba as his hands worked on the shorts. After he felt Kiba loosen up a bit he proceeded to take off Kiba's shorts.

Revealing that the teen wasn't wearing underwear underneath the cloths he had been borrowing. Kankuro smirked as he saw how red Kiba's face got.

"Are you embarrassed?" Kankuro teased before he forced Kiba to sit up in his lap.

"Shut up." Kiba muttered as he grabbed the sand-nin's shoulders harder when he felt Kankuro's hand wrap around his erection. "Ah!"

Kankuro loved the site in front of him. Kiba had his mouth partially open trying to not make any noises as the younger teen tried to move with the same rhythm as Kankuro's hand.

Kiba bit his lip hard, causing a mark to stay behind as he let his hands move from Kankuro's shoulders. The rough hands making there way down Kankuro's chest, passing over every muscle, Kankuro made a small choking sound on the coolness that would come over the place that Kiba just touched.

The was some movements on the smaller teens part before Kankuro realized what he was trying to do.

"You don't have to." Kankuro stated between breaths before he felt the hands move under his pants. "Kiba you……"

Kiba shut him up with a rough kiss as he moved his hands to the same rhythm Kankuro's hands were moving on his own erection.

"Gawd." Kankuro growled as he made the pace faster.

Kiba smirked a bit as he tried to pull there bodies closer.

"Kankuro- m…." Kiba barely got out as Kankuro did something really interesting with his hand.

"Hai." The older jounin breathed out as he felt himself coming soon.

"We're still on Temari's bed."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Temari glared.

She glared hard.

Akamaru whimpered.

Kiba tried to glare back with a smirk on his mouth.

Kankuro looked like he was in a totally different world.

Shino just sat there in silence.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH!" Temari grabbed her fan ready to attack.

"Hey, Akamaru help!" Kiba stated as he tried to coax the dog behind Temari to help out its master.

"Did you really walk in on them?" Shino asked calmly.

"Naked….on MY bed." Temari pointed her fan at her brother. "After I helped you out by letting the mutt stay in my room to begin with!"

"…" Kankuro was still off in a blissful world, a smirk gracing his lips.

"If it helps we didn't……" Kiba blushed even harder, "We didn't have sex."

"Well, that's good then."

"Shino speak for yourself. They violated my mattress!!!"

"….."

"Why is Shino here anyway?" Kiba tried to change the subject.

"I came to pick her up for a date." Kiba's teammate stated matter of factly.

"Oh I see……"

"….."

"You got a problem with it?" Temari glared as Kiba sweat dropped.

"Wait……" Kankuro suddenly started listening to the conversation, "You're not gay?" The sand-nin looked over at Shino as if in actually shock.

Temari's vain popped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Owari.**

Okay so I wasn't really planning on ending it like this but i started getting other story ideas in my head that really excite me so i was afraid that if i didn't finish it there wouldn't be another update for a long time.

And i hate making ya'll wait for updates.

I hope you liked it and I think I even though I ended it in a totally different way that I was planning…I think it turned out okay.

I know a few people who will be disappointed by the fact that I don't have a lemon but it is rated T for a reason. Basically I started wanting to write a lemon for this fic but while I am sure I will write one for this pairing I decided to keep it out of the story.

Well that's it for this story….I want to change the title now but oh well. Haha

I hope you guys enjoyed it to some degree.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Have a Great Weekend.


End file.
